In the field of digital logic, extensive use is made of well known and highly developed complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. As CMOS has begun to approach maturity as a technology, there is an interest in alternatives that may lead to higher performance in terms of speed, power dissipation computational density, interconnect bandwidth, and the like. An alternative to CMOS technology comprises superconductor based single flux quantum circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions (JJs), with typical signal power of around 4 nanowatts (nW), at a typical data rate of 20 gigabits per second (Gb/s) or greater, and operating temperatures of around 4 kelvins.
An AND/OR gate is a logical gate having at least two logical inputs and at least two logical outputs, one of the logical outputs representing the AND logical function and another of the outputs representing the OR logical function. The AND output of the AND/OR gate returns an asserted output signal if and only if all of the logical inputs are asserted. The OR output returns an asserted output signal if any one of the logical inputs is asserted.